<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oral Skills by GetMcDunkedOn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351806">Oral Skills</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMcDunkedOn/pseuds/GetMcDunkedOn'>GetMcDunkedOn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Entendre, F/M, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Reader Gender Unspecified, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Sex, Sex Magic, Voice Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMcDunkedOn/pseuds/GetMcDunkedOn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader doesn't believe that hypnosis is a real thing. Sans tries to prove him/her/them wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oral Skills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmishame/gifts">mmishame</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made for mmishame :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No way, it’s definitely not real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I lounged on the vivid green couch at the back of Sans’s living room, one arm thrown along the back. The cushions smelled like Sans, a testament to how he often snoozed there. The skeleton himself sat on the other side of the couch, a few feet of space between us. He had tucked himself into the corner, a pillow on his lap. At my denial, he chuckled, prodding and fluffing the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“sure it is. i mean, magic can do all kinds of things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but hypnosis? I’ll believe it when I see it, bone boy. It’s totally just a thing people act out for the drama. Like, you know the people who do weird stuff on stage are paid to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans quirked up his brow, which was always weird and fun to see since he was a skeleton. His grin wasn’t going away, my denial not giving him pause in the slightest. This was either a really elaborate prank, or he was totally serious. Sometimes it was hard to tell which one, with him. He was a master of facial expressions and jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you want proof? i can give ya proof. if you’re up for it, that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, how?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“easy. i know how to do it. i’ve even done it a few times before. i can hypnotize you to make ya do something. it can even be sexy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I snorted, but then had to think hard about it for a few moments. Our relationship was still somewhat new, but we’d known each other for a few years now. I trusted him. But even so… I subconsciously rubbed at my cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, alright. Just, umm… if it does work, don’t… you know, just keep it simple? like, don’t make me do anything too weird?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“sure, baby. i’ll tell ya what, i won’t even touch ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put up both hands, wiggling his fingers to demonstrate. A twinkle was in his eyelights. His calmness and easy acquiescence made me feel better. I sat up straighter and focused all of my attention on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well, let’s prove you wrong, then! I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“alright.” He put his hands back down, petting the pillow. “see, magic is all about intent, right? there’s lots of ways to do it, but i’ll just make use of my oral skills. all i have to do is insert my intent into what i say. it starts out slow, nice and slow, just to get you used to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded along, at first convinced this was just exposition before he actually started. He probably had a pendulum or shiny coin or something cheesy like that. But no, he was just talking. Hypnosis with just his voice? I was doubtful. I opened my mouth to say something, but he lifted a hand to give me pause and went on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“and you don’t have to say anything. it helps if you relax, open yourself up to my suggestions. let me do all the work, yeah? i know it might be hard, i know you really want to prove me wrong, but you gotta give me a few inches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I closed my mouth again, relenting. Without really realizing it, I slouched a little again, my legs naturally spreading a little more as I got more comfortable. He was right, I had to at least give him a shot, right? It would make it all the sweeter when I won the bet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, shit. I hadn’t actually made it a bet. Damn. That thought distracted me for a moment as Sans started to speak again, and I had to make myself focus back into what he was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“the buildup gets so satisfying, and once this first slow part gets all the way inside of you, everything loosens up. and if you trust me, which is your choice, you’ll start to realize that this feels really good. my oral skills are really amazing, it’s hard to focus on anything else when the momentum builds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wasn’t quite sure if it was actually doing anything to me. Logically, it shouldn’t, he was only talking about how it would work, but I wasn’t so sure anymore. Because I did actually feel a little more relaxed, slouching a bit further into the couch. It might have just been not wanting to sit up so straight any longer? It had been a long day, I wanted this break. Special time with my bonefriend. It was nice, listening to his voice. He had a pleasantly deep voice, not too rough, smooth and sly and clever. I couldn’t help but remember how his tongue could do other things, those ‘oral skills’ he put to use in the bedroom, his hands warm on my thighs and his soft white eyelights gazing up at me with such affection while his tongue did sinfully good things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a weird way for my thoughts to go. I tried again to focus back on what he was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-my voice goes in and out of your attention, that’s okay too. the movement is so fluid and repetitive that you and i both know you’ll keep coming back and fading away again. my hold on the magic is very firm, so no matter how hard you try to wrap your hands around the feeling, you’ll realize that i’m coming out on top of it all. the rigorous intent fills you right up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt like I should really understand something of what he was doing. There was a reasoning behind his words, I knew it, it was just really difficult to catch on to it. My gaze was on the way he kneaded the pillow in his lap softly, and that just reminded me of his hands on my skin, surprisingly warm finger bones stroking my flesh as he buried himself inside of me. God, he was good in bed. I’d never get over a skeleton having such a great dick. Honestly, I could never help focusing on it, rubbing and squeezing it, teasing before I guided it into me, his hands keeping him propped up on either side of my chest. He was short, but you wouldn’t know it from looking at what went into me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I realized abruptly that I was daydreaming about sex for no real reason, heat tingling down my spine. It settled at my groin, a slow throbbing like Sans had already been kissing me and teasing me for a little while. Without meaning to, I let out a soft sigh, almost a moan. I just barely caught how he grinned wider, shifting his kneading of the pillow to rubbing with his thumb. He was still talking, I had completely lost the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-starting to realize i’ve gone really deep now, right through the holes in your consciousness to where everything hits on a more raw level. it’s all so fluid now, the give and take comes naturally. you understand perfectly that my firm influence feels amazing. you had those walls up, but i’ve penetrated them now, and you want them to keep crumbling, you want me to keep pressing in, my voice-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, his voice, it was a good voice, but it had nothing on how he moved, ribcage heaving, fingers grasping and stroking, hot magic thrusting into me. I was always so eager, and with my excitement and his generous pre, the friction was never unbearable. Every thrust, from the first one, felt so great. I felt my legs spread wider now, the heat between them nearly unbearable. My head felt heavy from holding it up, so I let it loll back against the couch, my lips parted slightly for me to pant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sans…” My voice came out without any conscious effort on my part, his name escaping in a low groan. I couldn’t see his face anymore, but I could hear the humor in his voice, and somehow, it didn’t feel demeaning. It only felt sexy, that he was having such an effect on me with so little effort, and enjoying what he was doing to me. I knew he was happy about it because he liked making me feel good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-feeling what my voice does makes your subconscious quiver, you’re anticipating every little thing i might say next. now that i’ve released you from that tightness, it’s much easier for me to drip all my extra meanings into your mind. you’ve latched on, your thoughts focused on what i can offer, sensitive to every twitch of my intent. every flick against your ability to process things. your mind knows what you want, begs you to allow more, aches for more wiggle room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God, Sans…!” I couldn’t help my next outburst, the heat at my core and between my legs throbbing as intensely as my heartbeat. My hips were jerking up a little erratically, desperate to feel something against them. I was wearing pants, and while they weren’t so tight as to be majorly uncomfortable, I wanted them off so badly. My hands didn’t want to move, though, limp and heavy at my sides, overly warm like the rest of me. It almost felt like they didn’t exist, most of me didn’t exist. All that was real was what felt the pleasure of the magic; my mind and the searing heat in my pelvis. It was torturous, imagining his deft fingers rubbing against me in little teasing motions, squeezing out bits of pleasure without giving me the release I needed more than anything. “Please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words came swimming back into focus, powerful and grabbing ahold of me. His deep voice had put a spell on me and I was deliciously helpless to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-dropped down so deep now, you don’t want to let it go, but it has to come to an end sooner or later, doesn’t it? everything will peak soon, but don’t worry, i’ll leave your mind so immensely satisfied. it’ll be more intense than anything you’ve ever known. you’re so close to that final point now, where i take you completely. where you fall off that edge in your mind and everything goes away but this. that’s what this is all about, right? you want that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t seem odd to me that he was asking a question after all this time. I was only focused on how fucking aroused I was and how much my mind had melted away into thoughtless bliss. I responded instantly, without needing to consider any of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, God, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“then let go. let go now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those simple directions were all it took. I came hard, a loud, desperate moan passing between my slack lips, wetness soaking my pants and the couch beneath me. I couldn’t see anything but sparks across the dark, and even that faded with the supernova of pleasure. I lost track of everything but the amazing warmth of thinking nothing at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - - - - - - - - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt gentle fingers petting my hair first. The soft, repetitive sensation drew me out of a stupor, my eyes blinking open with a little effort. I still felt heavy, but I managed to lift my head with some effort, jaw hanging a little still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hng?” I said intelligently, watching Sans’s face come into view as I finally focused. He had moved to sit closer to me and was grinning as he pet me, eyelights sparkling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“there you go, baby, you’re coming out of it now, huh?” His voice sounded normal. It had always sounded normal, but also… hadn’t, before? It was hard to pin down the shift when it had happened so gradually during. I finally shut my mouth and rubbed under my eyes a little, squeezing them shut and shaking my head to wake myself up more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m awake. Wow, how long was I…?” Wait, that question didn’t seem as important as the other one. “Holy shit, it worked?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hell yeah it did. you came without either of us touching you once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I glanced down, and yup, my pants were still wet from my intense orgasm. Blushing, I started to wiggle them off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess I lost the bet I forgot to make…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“heh, that’s okay. i’m just glad you had fun. c’mon, let’s get you a bath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helped me to my feet, ignoring the mess on the couch. It wasn’t the first stain he’d clean up later on. I was a little wobbly still, but I steadied myself with his help and followed along to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, uh, Sansy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah, babe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Can we do it again sometime?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chuckle was just as sexy as before, and fuck, I’m doomed, aren’t I?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“any time you want.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked it, leave a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>